


Ferocia pura

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice [5]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Angry Sex, Incest, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta col prompt di p0rnfest: Mufasa/Scar	Human!AU, angry!sex“Questa storia partecipa alla Parole Intraducibili Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 27) Schadenfreude. Dal tedesco: godere delle disgrazie altrui.





	Ferocia pura

Ferocia pura

Scar si legò i capelli mori in una lunga coda, la sua pelle scura era segnata da una profonda cicatrice all’altezza dell’occhio. Ne aveva altre in diverse parti del corpo.

Il fumo delle sue numerose sigarette, una ancora in mano e le altre ridotte a mozziconi schiacciati nel posacenere, aveva invaso la stanza dalle finestre chiuse.

Mufasa era steso sul divanetto di pelle nera, i capelli rosso scuro ricadevano in una criniera di riccioli disordinati.

Scar lo raggiunse, guardandolo negli occhi rossi.

< Vorrei fossero color sangue e non così dolci. Se solo non fosse così dannatamente perfetto > pensò.

“Ti odio” ringhiò, strappandogli la camicia di dosso, graffiandogli il petto villoso e muscoloso.

“Lo so” rispose Mufasa. Vide l’altro sfilarsi la maglietta e gli passò le dita tozze sui fianchi sottili, sentendo le ossa sotto le dita. “Io invece ti amo”.

Scar gli morse il labbro fino a farlo sanguinare.

“Stupido sentimentale” ringhiò, strappandogli il bottone dei pantaloni da sera.

Mufasa aiutò l’altro a liberarsi dai suoi, aderenti, che gli fasciavano i glutei generosi, abbassandogli anche gli slip firmati.

< So benissimo che mio fratello non è come voglio vederlo io. Gode nel vedere gli altri soffrire, tratta i nostri poveri impiegati come se fossero dei topini con giocare prima di divorarli > pensò Mufasa, accarezzando le natiche del più giovane, sentendo delle piccole cicatrici sotto le dita.

“Voglio che tu sia meno perfetto” ringhiò Scar. Gli afferrò i capelli, facendolo gemere e l’obbligò a gettare la testa oltre il bracciolo, facendogli arcuare la schiena, mentre le unghie dell’altra sua mano si conficcavano nella carne del maggiore, facendo scivolare rivoli di sangue. “Godrei a vederti davanti agli occhi di tua moglie, di chi tanto ti osanna. Oh, quanto mi piacerebbe saperti a soffrire così tanto” sibilò.

“ _Schadenfreude_ ” biascicò Mufasa.

< Imparai questa parola mentre studiavamo tedesco. Stava a significare il godere delle disgrazie altrui. All’epoca mi ricordava mio padre, così diverso da mio nonno.

Ora so che si adatta anche a mio fratello. Però non riesco a non vedere in lui qualcosa di più. Ricordarmi quel bambino gracilino che mi seguiva sempre ovunque > pensò.

Fuori dalle finestre sbarrate s’intravedevano file di macchine di vari colori, che si trasformavano in una serie di luci confuse, insieme a quelle prodotte dai lampioni e dei semafori.

Gli ansiti di Mufasa erano rochi, simili a ruggiti. Il suo fiato bollente sfiorava la spalla di Scar, quest’ultimo scalciò, colpendo col piede una lampada, che si frantumò a terra e la parte superiore in tela gialla rotolò.

Scar gli sbatté la testa un paio di volte sul divano, il suo corpo ignudo era sottile rispetto a quello del fratello.

Mufasa gli accarezzò il membro con le punte delle dita, mentre Scar invadeva i suoi glutei con le dita, cercando di graffiarlo all’interno. Scavava, lo forzava, lo sentiva gemere, lo mordeva, mentre Mufasa lo leccava, passando la sua lingua pian piano sulla pelle bollente del minore.

Fuori dalla finestra si udì il clacson di un camion. Quest’ultimo passò di fianco ad innumerevoli vetrine di locali.

Mufasa lo sentì invaderlo con il proprio membro, possedendolo con tutte le sue forze, il maggiore lo aiutava con le spinte premendogli le mani sulle spalle, andandogli incontro.

< Dominarmi così è l’unico modo che conosce per riavere il controllo > si disse.

Scar si spingeva, facendo scattare le sue lunghe gambe. Il sudore scendeva lungo il suo corpo, facendoglielo pizzicare, vampate di calore lo invadevano. Un rivolo di sangue gli scivolò dal naso, mentre vedeva sfocato.

“Voglio sentirti urlare il mio nome!” ringhiò con un verso di gola.


End file.
